Research on intermodality space perception in adults has not produced satisfactory accounts of the process of using the information that is available to the various modalities. Information processing paradigms may provide a more satisfactory way to study the issues. Posner (1967) has provided an example of the potential success of such paradigms in demonstrating different decay characteristics and susceptibilities to interference for visual and kinesthetic information about spatial location and distance. The proposed research is a clarification and extension of such previous work. Exp 1 will clarify the visual and kinesthetic conditions by removing a kinesthetic component from Posner's visual condition, and a possible visual component from his kinesthetic condition. An additional condition, called Eye Tracking, will serve to elicit visual coding of kinesthetic information in much the same manner as that demonstrated by Platt and Warren (1972) for auditory information. Exp 2 will study the effect of an interpolated kinesthetic classification task during a pre-recall delay, in contrast to the visual classification task used in Exp 1 and by Posner. Exp 3 will involve a peripheral (motor) interpolated activity between stimulus and recall, rather than the central classification activity used in Exps 1 and 2. Exp 4 involves preliminary work on the nature of visual encoding of kinesthetic and auditory information when both sources are presented stimultaneously. The research is important to the development of a theory of intermodality space perception. It has potential implications for developmental research, as well as for research of a more applied nature involving kinesthetic and auditory information processing in the blind in situations such as the use of mobility aids.